


i just wanna tell you somethin'

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Voice Kink, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Bucky had been so preoccupied at the library studying with Natasha that he hadn’t even realized his phone had been ringing. Or that he had missed quite a handful of text messages. Luckily it was only one missed call, but his stomach clenched nervously when he saw that there was a voicemail. A long voicemail.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 85
Kudos: 684





	i just wanna tell you somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> Small something I wanted to get out of my head. The tags are there because they are talked about. Is that misleading?  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

Bucky had been so preoccupied at the library studying with Natasha that he hadn’t even realized his phone had been ringing. Or that he had missed quite a handful of text messages. Luckily it was only one missed call, but his stomach clenched nervously when he saw that there was a voicemail. A long voicemail. Steve doesn’t like it when Bucky doesn’t answer his phone at all, in any fashion, him simply wanting to hear from the younger man either through text or through a phone call. To not hear from Bucky after a few unresponsive text messages and one missed phone call probably has Steve worried, especially when he is out of town.

_Shit._

He notices his phone as he is walking out of the library, so he naturally opts to listen to the voicemail first on his way back to their apartment to gauge the mood of Steve. He needs to know how to respond and whether it is worthy of a text message or a phone call. With his headphones popped into his ears he plays the voicemail left by Steve.

As soon as it starts, he realizes it is very different phone call than he expected.

“ _Hey, baby…”_

Steve’s voice is deep and he sounds a little breathless, cooing into the receiver, tone making the back of Bucky’s neck tingle. He knows that tone but he wouldn’t…Steve wouldn’t leave him that kind of message. Would he?

“ _Really wish you woulda picked up your phone, Buck. M’missin’ you, missin’ you real bad.”_ Bucky wonders if he’s been drinking as he tends to get that delicious Brooklyn drawl back when he has some alcohol flowing through his system. It’s a little after dinner and he’s on a business trip so it wouldn’t surprise him.

He hears the shuffle of clothes and the telltale _zip_.

Oh.

 _“Hate bein’ away from you, hate not bein’ able to touch you whenever I want to, not bein’ able to see your pretty face whenever I want to,”_ Steve explains breathily before adding on, “ _Hate not bein’ able to fuck you whenever I want to.”_

_Oh._

Bucky feels his cheeks flush at hearing Steve’s words while surrounded by people on every side of him, walking through campus on the way to his car. He loves hearing Steve say “fuck” in such a dark and dirty way, loves hearing it whispered in his ear.

“ _God, Buck. Love fuckin’ you, such a sweet little thing, aren’t ya? Y’make Daddy so happy, sugar. I don’t tell you how happy I am to have you in my life enough but **god** , Bucky I love you so much.” _Even though it’s a dirty call that’s only about to get filthier, Steve’s words have butterflies forming in Bucky’s stomach, a giggle wanting to bubble up through his lips. Leave it to a tipsy Steve to get all mushy during phone sex.

 _“Don’t know how I got so lucky, get to love on you and spoil you and shit, get to fuck you, **fuck**.” _Bucky laughs out loud at Steve getting caught up by the mere fact that he gets to have sex with him twice in thirty seconds. “ _You take my cock so well, baby, love watchin’ that greedy little cunt swallow me up. Could watch it for hours, all wet and sloppy and hungry. Should I do that when I get home, Buck? Would you like that? Would you let me fuck you for hours? Would you let me fuck the come outta you over and over again?”_

Goddamn Steve Rogers and his filthy mouth. Bucky has to have a healthy flush running down his neck, biting his lip as he attempts to look as outwardly unaffected as he can. He knows it isn’t an actual phone call, knows Steve isn’t there on the other end, but he wants to answer, wants to tell Steve that he would love to have the older man fuck him for hours. The few times they’ve done that, barely left the bed but for water and food, have been some of Bucky’s fondest and hottest memories of his life so far.

Bucky can hear Steve’s grunts, the man doing nothing to hold them back, and then he hears Steve spit once, then twice, and _that_ has Bucky’s pants tightening significantly, has him biting his lip in hopes that the pain of it will ease the ache between his legs.

“ _My favorite, oh fuck, my favorite is when you get all cock-drunk and give in to me completely, lemme have your body and your pleasure, just takin’ it like you were made for me, like the good sweet boy you are.”_ Bucky can hear Steve jacking himself, can hear his fist moving messily over his cock and when the older man groans heavily into the phone Bucky has to swallow down his own whimpers.

“ _Love when your pretty eyes roll back in your head, when I know I’ve hit that sweet little spot inside a’ya, when you get to gaspin’ and makin’ those sweet little noises, when you try to say my name but can’t get any fuckin’ words out, “_ Steve pauses to gasp hotly into the phone, like he had been holding his breath, can’t take a proper one in and can’t find it in him to exhale. Bucky knows exactly what Steve’s face looks like when he breathes this way, when Bucky throat fucks his cock so good he can’t be bothered with exhaling, the way his mouth drops open and his forehead creases, eyes half-lidded. Fuck.

“ _God, can you hear my cock baby? How wet it is?”_ Bucky can already hear it, loud and lewd, but then Steve brings the phone down close to his hand moving rapidly over his cock and _it’s filthy_ , god, it almost has Bucky needing to stop in the middle of the sidewalk just to listen. He flushes all over.

_“M’so hard for you, honey, so fuckin’ hard and wet, wish you were here, wish it was you who was touchin’ my dick and not me. Love when you’re sittin’ between my thighs an’ you got both hands on me and you’re slurpin’ at the head’a my cock, oh—”_

There’s a shaky exhale and a shuffle, a muffled curse.

_“A fuckin’ wet dream is what you are, sugar, just Daddy’s wet little hole, you’d let me fuck that mouth wouldn’t you? ‘Course you would—you’re Daddy’s good little boy. Such an angel with those pretty lips stretched wide, your eyes leakin’ tears, lookin’ up at me and—oh.”_

And Bucky knows it’s going to happen soon, knows Steve is about to come, knows what that short little intake of breath means, knows it intimately. He finds himself biting his lip in an aggressive attempt to not encourage Steve out loud, to not whisper, “Gonna come, Daddy? Come in my mouth, m’so hungry for it, want it all, fuckin’ do it.” But he wants to so badly, wants it all, is achy for it, is hard for it.

 _“M’gonna come, Bucky, gonna come. Wish you were here, oh fuck, you could have all’a Daddy’s come, **Jesus** —”_ and then there’s nothing but the sound of Steve’s fist flying over his cock, wet and aggressive, and Bucky finds himself holding his breath as he fumbles for his car keys, wanting to make sure he hears everything. Steve makes a noise, a groan, like he’s been punched in the chest, and he’s moaning loud and long, so deep, and Bucky would give anything, _anything_ , to be there with Steve.

_“Ohh, fuck, baby I’m still comin’, still coming thinkin’ of you, oh you should see how messy I am, Buck…”_

Bucky unlocks the door to his car and yanks it open with almost too much force, tosses his backpack into the passenger seat, and immediately presses the palm of his hand against his erection through his jeans, easing the pressure.

“ _Know you’d lick up every drop like the good boy you are, baby, know you would. So sweet for Daddy, fuck…”_

He would, he would do it in a heartbeat, all for Daddy. Bucky whines.

 _“God, I love you. Miss you too,”_ Steve’s voice is relaxed and softer, the aggression of getting himself off gone.

“ _Why don’t you call me back when you get this, honey. I’ll help you with that hard little cock a’yours,_ ” Bucky can _hear_ the smirk, “ _Love you, Buck_.”

Bucky can’t hit the call button on his phone fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a Bucky one??  
> As always, I love your comments, kudos, kindly-worded critiques, love, and requests!  
> I am on Tumblr now! I don't know how to embed the link in the notes but my username is "howdoyousleep3" come find me!  
> (Working on an A/B/O Universe story...is this of anyone's interest?)


End file.
